


Целоваться — здорово! (Kissing is Fun)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Шерлок обожает хвастаться Джоном.





	Целоваться — здорово! (Kissing is Fun)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kissing is Fun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819549) by [KeepCalmLoveSeverus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepCalmLoveSeverus/pseuds/KeepCalmLoveSeverus). 



До встречи с Шерлоком Джон никогда публично не выражал своих чувств.  
Ему это казалось грубым, навязчивым и даже унижающим партнера, словно тот был частной собственностью, которую следовало выставить напоказ.  
Войдя в его жизнь, Шерлок перевернул это представление с ног на голову, впрочем, как и все остальное. После того, как они окончательно разобрались в своих чувствах и решились на серьезные отношения, Джону потребовалось несколько недель, чтобы признать, что для Шерлока он, Джон Ватсон, является призом.  
Шерлок таскал Джона по всему городу, держась к нему так близко, как было возможно, целуя его во всех публичных местах, насколько дозволялось законом. Он хотел, чтобы все вокруг знали — Джон принадлежит исключительно консультирующему детективу, которому удалось захомутать лучшего парня Лондона и его пригородов.  
Так Джон перефразировал слова Шерлока, ведь тот, разумеется, в глубине души был неисправимым романтиком. 

Когда это случилось впервые, пара находилась на месте преступления. Салли и Андерсон, по обыкновению, пикировались с Шерлоком, а Лестрейд пытался не выглядеть нетерпеливым воспитателем детского сада, вынужденным утихомиривать шалунов. Джон даже не помнил, что сказал. Обычный хитромудрый комментарий к какому-то индифферентному высказыванию Шерлока, но вместо издевки тот одарил его восхитительной улыбкой, обхватил лицо руками и прижался к губам поцелуем.  
— Ты — гений, Джон! — бросил этот настоящий гений через плечо за мгновение до того, как унестись прочь.  
— Ты его испортил, — первое, что смогла произнести Донован.  
— Сюда вторглись Похитители тел, пока я отвлекся? — язвительно вмешался Андерсон.  
Лестрейд все это время молчал, продолжая пялиться и после того, как Шерлок исчез.  
— Он по-настоящему поцеловал меня на людях, — вымолвил Джон после пятиминутной паузы. Если бы он задумывался о чем-то подобном, то предположил бы, что Шерлок не склонен к такого рода рекламе. Консультирующий детектив, когда хотел, тщательно скрывал свою личную жизнь, но сейчас это явно было не так.

Второй раз случился не на публике, хотя аудитория имелась — в лице миссис Хадсон. Шерлок и Джон просто трепались, и Шерлок сказал какую-то весьма остроумную колкость о Майкрофте. Джон его не любил, особенно после злополучного похищения (вне зависимости от благости намерений), поэтому расхохотался от души. Громкий, искренний смех, а не то ненавистное им хихиканье, которое почему-то вырывалось у него среди близких людей, когда он был искренне изумлен. Шерлок сразу отреагировал. Джон не успел ничего сообразить, как в волосы ему вцепились длинные пальцы, а ко рту прижались роскошные губы. Робкий язык погладил его нижнюю губу в нерешительной просьбе, и Джон, всегда теряющий голову от близости Шерлока, сразу же его впустил, приоткрыв рот и погладив собственным языком.  
Уютный теплый кокон обнимашек был нарушен, когда раздался голос поднимавшейся по лестнице миссис Хадсон: «Джон? Шерлок? Дорогие! Вас ждет внизу чай с печеньем!»  
Прежде чем Джон сообразил, что надо бы отодвинуться, миссис Хадсон вошла в незапертую дверь. Ее глазам предстало зрелище целующихся квартирантов. Слава богу, она лишь сказала:  
— Давно пора! Мы с соседками поспорили, когда же это произойдет.  
Джон вспыхнул, опустив взгляд на свои ботинки, но Шерлок хмыкнул, поцеловал Джона в кончик носа и ответил:  
— Уверен, вы победили!  
Шерлок считал, что детективному искусству можно научиться, и вовсе не удивился проницательности миссис Хадсон. К тому же, она была в курсе его прежних знакомств.  
— Чай, Джон! — мягко напомнил Шерлок, схватив Джона за руку и потащив его вниз. В шоке от происходящего, Джон последовал за ним без единого возражения. 

На первую годовщину Шерлок и Джон решили вернуться туда, откуда все началось. К Анджело. На этот раз они были настоящей парой.  
Этого не было запланировано, конечно же, нет (по крайней мере, Джоном), но они сели за тот же столик. Джон смотрел в окно в ожидании меню и напитков и думал об их первой встрече. Казалось, она была сто лет назад. Вспомнив тот разговор, Джон усмехнулся, коснулся под столом своим ботинком ноги Шерлока и застенчиво спросил:  
— Значит, у тебя есть дружок?  
Шерлок ответил с совершенно непроницаемым лицом:  
— Нет.  
Джону показалось, что его сердце остановилось. Значит ли это, что Шерлок решил разорвать отношения? Неужели он ему наскучил?  
А затем Шерлок соскользнул со своего стула и встал на колено. Вытащил из кармана пальто маленькую бархатную коробочку, протянул ее Джону и прошептал:  
— Надеюсь, у меня есть жених.  
И Джон, который никогда не проявлял на людях никаких чувств, счастливо засмеялся и бросился обнимать Шерлока. Сцена привлекла внимание всех посетителей — окружающие начали аплодировать и свистеть. Когда Джон разомкнул объятия, Шерлок выглядел сбитым с толку.  
— Я собирался говорить речь. У меня была заготовлена речь, — пробормотал он.  
— Уверен, что эта речь прекрасна! — Джон погладил его по руке и помог встать. — Но лучше начни сочинять другую — для Гарри.  
Весь ужин с лица Джона не сходила озорная улыбка, а Шерлок размышлял о том, что же сказать Гарри. Анджело хлопотал, как наседка над цыплятами, и жизнь была прекрасной и идеальной.


End file.
